Heian Kitan/Onikiri/7–9
|-|Chapter 7= 'Long Journey (Main)' Yuki Onna: The ominous vibe is getting stronger. Seimei: This long nightmare should be over soon. Seimei: Come on, let’s get it over with. 'Bladesmith’s Request (Side)' Bladesmith: Master, can I borrow you for a second? Seimei: Anything you need? Bladesmith: I need some amulets for sealing. I wonder if you could prepare some for me. Seimei: Oh? Are you forging blades for rituals? Bladesmith: No, I need to seal tsukumogami in blades. Kohaku: Woof. Why would you want to do that? Bladesmith: It’s actually a secret order from the Minamoto clan. I was asked to prepare materials for sealing blades. Seimei: Did they tell you why they want to do that? Bladesmith: No. But I guess it’s to do with the most powerful blade of the Minamoto clan. Seimei: (Just as I suspected...) Bladesmith: Have you heard the story of that weapon? Bladesmith: They say, in order to forge a blade of incredible power, the Minamoto clan melded the soul of a spirit with a legendary blade, thus creating the most powerful weapon of the Minamoto clan. Bladesmith: However, they method they used left a lethal flaw. Seimei: Oh? What kind of flaw? Bladesmith: That weapon still had its own will and feelings. It still had a heart and would not listen to every order of the Minamoto clan. Seimei: I see. Every coin has two sides. Bladesmith: So the Minamoto clan went to great efforts to control the blade. They erased its memories first, before forging its identity and filling it with lies. Even the seemingly noble Master Yorimitsu took part Seimei: ... Bladesmith: After this was done, the blade did indeed reach its full potential. Later, Master Yorimitsu carried the blade when purging Mt. Oe. Bladesmith: But something happened during the purge. Master Yorimitsu has never carried that blade in public ever since. Bladesmith: I guess that’s why the Minamoto clan wanted me to prepare materials for sealing blades. They also promised me a handsome commission. Bladesmith: It’s a shame about that blade. They say it was Master Minamoto no Yorimitsu’s favorite blade in his entire collection. Bladesmith: Master, can you help me gather materials for sealing? Seimei: I’m sorry, we don’t have time to gather materials for you at the moment. Bladesmith: It’s okay. Thank you anyway, master. Bladesmith: After all, that blade is the work that all bladesmiths dream of. I don’t want to see it sealed. Seimei: ... 'Ambushed (Main)' Hakuro: We’re even more outnumbered now. Kusa: We’ll just have to face the fact. Seimei: No worries. Think of it as a test of our strength. Battle Hakuro: After two big battles in a row, we’re now even more powerful! Yuki Onna: And we have forged an even tighter… Ah, nothing. Zashiki: Are you trying to say we’ve created a tighter bond between us? Yuki Onna: We collaborate better is what I meant. Anyway, we don’t have any time to waste. Let’s keep moving. Kohaku: Yeah, yeah, sure. 'The Last One (Main)' Seimei: The spiritual power here might not be enough for the Amulet of Dependence to take effect. Kohaku: And we only have one left. Seimei: This is our last chance, the last piece in our puzzle. Seimei: Shikigami, hear my call! Seimei: A flowing wind of protection or an ever-shifting omnipotence? Kohaku: Master Seimei, there’s a small shrine ahead. Should we take a visit? Seimei: We could. Let’s go. 'Shrine (Side)' Seimei: Wait, the demonic force is strong here. Seimei: It’s more of a grudge than a demonic force. Maiden of Offerings: Master! Are you here to help us repel the demons? Seimei: My name is Seimei, I’m just passing by. Seimei: But it’s my duty to put a stop to chaos. Show me the way. Maiden of Offerings: Thank you, Master Seimei! Follow me please. Maiden of Offerings: This is the place. Seimei: The demonic force is extremely strong. Maiden of Offerings: Indeed. You can always hear the ghosts weeping at night. Maiden of Offerings: The priests are helpless against this tainted place in the shrine. And we’ve been told not to tell anyone. Seimei: You can count on me. Battle 'Friends who Lost Contact (Side)' Maiden of Offerings: The demonic force is waning... Maiden of Offerings: You’re truly a master onmyoji! You made it look so easy. Seimei: Perhaps because the grudge was not born of ill intention towards us. Seimei: Now that the demonic force is dispelled, can we visit the shrine? Maiden of Offerings: Please follow me, Master Seimei. Kohaku: What a beautiful, tidy little shrine. Maiden of Offerings: Um... Actually, I have another favor to ask, Master Seimei. Seimei: Oh? Is it from the priest? Maiden of Offerings: No, it’s personal. Maiden of Offerings: My name is Kanae. I came to the shrine when I was very little to serve the gods. Maiden of Offerings: I have a great friend. Her name is Kazuko. Maiden of Offerings: Kazuko is a maiden in the capital. She performs blessing rituals for the Minamoto clan. But I haven’t heard from her in days. Kohaku: It’s the Minamoto clan again. I have a bad feeling about this. Maiden of Offerings: I wrote her many letters. But she didn’t write back. Maiden of Offerings: I heard some terrible rumors about the Minamoto clan. Maiden of Offerings: I’m worried for Kazuko. Maiden of Offerings: Master Seimei, can you help me find her whereabouts the next time you’re in the capital? Seimei: Sure, I’ll ask around. Maiden of Offerings: Thank you, Master Seimei. I didn’t mean to trouble you, but I’ve tried everything I can... 'Search for Onikiri (Main)' Kohaku: More monsters have appeared. Seimei: Come on, I can feel that we’re getting close to Onikiri. Seimei: Stay sharp! Battle 'Rashomon (Main)' Kusa: Look! There’s a giant gate there! Seimei: That’s Rashomon! But why? Yuki Onna: Looks like it’s an important place in Onikiri’s memory. Seimei: There’s more. I feel something unusual is hiding behind that gate. Kohaku: Could it be Master Onikiri? Seimei: It’s highly possible. Zashiki: I’m scared! Hakuro: It will be fine. We have been watching each other’s back. Nothing will break us! Seimei: Let’s go, everybody. 'Minamoto no Yorimitsu Appears (Main)' Mysterious Onmyoji: Just as I expected. You still act like the same old Seimei I knew. Seimei: Minamoto no Yorimitsu! Mysterious Onmyoji: I’m impressed by your persistence. And I’m sorry for your stupidity. Seimei: I have questions. Hakuro: Watch out! He summoned a lot of spirits! Seimei: Get yourselves ready! Battle 'Memory Shard (Main)' Seimei: He disappeared. Kohaku: Look! One of Onikiri’s memory shards. Seimei: Let’s check it out before we cross the Rashomon! [http://en.onmyojigame.com/yx/resource/Minamoto7.mp4''(Cutscene)] '''Seimei:' I thought they only rigged Onikiri’s memories. But it seems it’s not that simple. Seimei: The spell to create life is the most forbidden of all spells. Seimei: Did Minamoto no Yorimitsu really master such a forbidden spell? Seimei: (I don’t think any human has the caliber the do that...) Seimei: (Only the gods can create life.) |-|Chapter 8= 'Forbidden Area of the Minamoto Clan (Main)' Kohaku: Master Seimei, this should be the forbidden area of the Minamoto clan. Kohaku: Sheesh! The nether force here is too strong for me! I’m getting a little dizzy! Seimei: Yes, it’s as if we’re in the Underworld. Kusa: Zashiki, are you okay? Zashiki: I’m hearing a lot of human voices! No, they’re from spirits! Kusa: What are they saying? Zashiki: Pain, sadness, hatred, and fear... Seimei: Is Onikiri here? Hakuro: Over there. That must be Minamoto Manor! Seimei: Looks like we have to get inside. 'Battle in the Forbidden Area (Main)' Kohaku: Woah! The air feels so ominous here. Seimei: The spirits here are extremely powerful. We better not disturb them. Zashiki: Ouch... Hakuro: Zashiki tripped and fell. The spirits are coming! Seimei: I guess we’ll just have to fight them. Battle 'Locked Gate (Main)' Kohaku: Master Seimei, the gate is too heavy to open. Seimei: I have a feeling that Minamoto no Yorimitsu is in there. Kohaku: Wait, there seem to be 3 slots on the handle. Seimei: These might be the keyholes. Kohaku: But where do we find the keys? Kohaku: They may be scattered in the yard. Let’s go find them. 'Finding the Keys I (Main)' Kohaku: Look! There’s something hanging on the neck of that spirit. Kusa: Hey! The shape looks like it could fit into the slot. Seimei: That must be it. Seimei: Let’s go. Defeat him and get the key. Battle Zashiki: They’re so powerful! Hope I’m not a burden to you guys. Seimei: You did great. Your constant support is the reason we can battle with full power. Kusa: And at this stage, we have to use our full power in every battle. Seimei: Let’s keep up the good work and find Onikiri to break this illusion. 'Finding the Keys II (Main)' Hakuro: This way! Kohaku: Hakuro really knows how to track! If we didn’t have you we’d be taking many wrong paths. Seimei: Let’s go. Battle Kusa: Now we have the second key. Kohaku: One more and we can open that gate. Kohaku: But we’ve already looked everywhere we can. Seimei: Yeah, and we’ve repelled most of the spirits here. Zashiki: Maybe we could go back to the gate to check again. Seimei: Good idea. Let’s go. Zashiki: Master Seimei, let’s get back to the gate to see if we can find anything there. Seimei: Zashiki’s intuition is impressive. Kohaku: Why is that? Seimei: We’re misguided in our experience. We thought the clue to the last puzzle piece should be somewhere far from the puzzle. Kohaku: Do you mean to say... Seimei: Exactly, the last key is on the gate. Seimei: And it’s right here. Kusa: Hey, it’s the spirit’s eye engraved in the gate! Seimei: I was wonder why one of the spirit’s eyes bulged like that. And now we have the answer. Hakuro: Time waits for no one. Let’s open this gate. 'Minamoto no Yorimitsu’s Way (Main)' Mysterious Onmyoji: I’ve been waiting, Seimei! Seimei: Minamoto no Yorimitsu, where did you seal Onikiri? Mysterious Onmyoji: You know I don’t have to answer that. Mysterious Onmyoji: Seimei, the war between humans and spirits is just getting started. Mysterious Onmyoji: Your hypocritical ways can never protect the capital. Seimei: So you chose to kill them all? That’s your way? Mysterious Onmyoji: Our original intent was always to protect the capital and restore the glory of our clan, isn’t that right? Unfortunately, we now walk different paths. Seimei: Yes, we are different. Each spirit has a unique face and unique abilities. Seimei: However, they, too, long for a better life. They, too, cherish the bonds between us. Maybe we’re not so different to them. Seimei: And anyway, do we have to be the same to understand each other? Mysterious Onmyoji: There’s no way that humans and the spirits can establish mutual understanding! Seimei: Then explain the bond between me and my shikigami! Mysterious Onmyoji: Ha, you’re just master and servants. Mysterious Onmyoji: See? Even though we had the same original intent, there’s no way we can understand each other. Seimei: Oh really? Because I agree with you on this! Battle 'Reunion with Kanae (Side)' Kohaku: Master Seimei! There are body parts of spirits everywhere! Seimei: I can’t believe that such a place was concealed by the noble clan of the capital. Seimei: These limbs look like they were ripped apart by some kind of great force. Seimei: What could it be? What could be so powerful and cruel? Seimei: What exactly happened in the forbidden area of the Minamoto clan? Kohaku: Master Seimei, I found something! Kohaku: There’s a body of a girl lying in a pile of spirit bodies. Kusa: Eek, this is so creepy! Maiden of Offerings: Master Seimei, Master Seimei, is that you? Seimei: Kanae? Why are you here? Maiden of Offerings: Long story short... I disguised myself as the maiden of the Minamoto clan to look for Kazuko. Maiden of Offerings: I went into the forbidden area in secret while the onmyoji of the Minamoto clan were on their field mission. I didn’t know the place would look like this. Maiden of Offerings: I’m so glad you guys are here. I thought the onmyoji of the Minamoto clan had returned. So I hid myself behind there. Maiden of Offerings: Ah, that’s, that’s... Waaaaa! Seimei: Kanae, calm down! Kanae, what did you see? Maiden of Offerings: It’s Kazuko. Kazuko’s there. Maiden of Offerings: And she’s dead. Boo hoo hoo... Maiden of Offerings: Why, why did they do this to her?! Maiden of Offerings: It’s all my fault. I should’ve stopped her. Seimei: Kanae, it’s not your fault. Kohaku: Master Seimei, there seems to be an altar under the pile of bodies. Seimei: An altar? Seimei: Now I see. The ritual that the Minamoto clan has been performing here is a sacrifice. Seimei: The maidens and the spirits were their living offerings for the ritual. Seimei: I can’t believe such an obnoxious, criminal act happened in a noble clan. Why did they do this? Warrior Soul: Intruders! Kohaku: Woah! What’s that?! Seimei: Looks like the evil soul of a deceased warrior once loyal to the Minamoto clan. Warrior Soul: Intruders must be eliminated! Seimei: Protect Kanae, Kohaku. Battle 'Memory Shard (Main)' Mysterious Onmyoji: Well done, you still have your skills. Seimei: Where’s Onikiri? Mysterious Onmyoji: Seimei. Mysterious Onmyoji: Your hypocrisy will bring your doom, just as destiny dictates. Kohaku: Minamoto no Yorimitsu disappeared. Kusa: Look, there’s something where he disappeared! Seimei: It seems that the Minamoto no Yorimitsu here is yet another illusion formed from Onikiri’s consciousness. Seimei: Let’s find out what exactly happened between Onikiri and Minamoto no Yorimitsu. [http://en.onmyojigame.com/yx/resource/Onigiri8.mp4''(Cutscene)] '''Kohaku:' Woof, it seems Onikiri was completely devoured by his mad hatred. Seimei: I hope he gets his salvation. |-|Chapter 9= 'Merchant (Side)' Merchant: ... Seimei: ... Merchant: Here’s my stock. Seimei: Thank you for supporting us along the way. I know they want to say thank you as well, though they’re too shy to say it. Merchant: I wish you all the best of luck in your battles. Let’s meet again in another world. 'Finding the Priest (Side)' Maiden of Offerings: Master Seimei, I have to go to Kayama shrine now and tell the priests of this heinous act by the Minamoto clan. Maiden of Offerings: If I don’t stop them now, I’m afraid more maidens like Kazuko will become sacrifices of the Minamoto clan. Maiden of Offerings: However, their acts are too heinous to be credible. I fear they won’t believe a word from me, a mere maiden... Maiden of Offerings: Master Seimei, can you help me and explain this to them? Seimei: Sure, I’ll go to Kayama shrine with you. Maiden of Offerings: Thank you, Master Seimei! 'Associate with an evil. (Side)' Priest: Master Seimei, welcome. Our Kayama shrine hasn’t seen an onmyoji for ages. Priest: Kanae told me what happened. But I didn’t know an onmyoji like you would listen to the nonsense of that little girl, Master Seimei. Priest: The Minamoto clan is a noble clan, which has flourished for centuries. Seimei: I know it’s hard to believe. But everything that Kanae told you was true. Seimei: I’ve been to the forbidden area of the Minamoto clan myself. I saw the sacrifices - that cruel ritual - with my own eyes. Priest: If what you’re saying is true... Priest: Then I have to say sorry. Priest: You can come out now. Maiden of Offerings: The onmyoji of the Minamoto clan?! But, priest, why? Why are the onmyoji of the Minamoto clan here in the Kayama shrine? Priest: Because the noble blood of the Minamoto clan runs in my veins, Kanae. Priest: They are the price we’ve paid for the greater cause of protecting the capital and restoring of the glory of the Minamoto clan. Priest: It would be your utmost honor to die for the noble Minamoto clan, Kanae. Priest: And Master Seimei, you will understand this as well when you’re in the other world. Onmyoji of the Minamoto Clan: Seimei, coming to Kayama shrine has sealed your fate. Onmyoji of the Minamoto Clan: Prepare to meet your death, Seimei! Seimei: I can’t believe a noble clan, renowned for centuries, has now degenerated to such a degree! Seimei: I will use my skill to cleanse Kayama shrine. Seimei: Kohaku. Kohaku: Yes! I’ll protect Kanae with all my strength, Master Seimei! Seimei: Eliminate the contaminated! Cleanse the unclean! Evil begone! Battle Maiden of Offerings: I can’t believe even the priest was involved in this. Maiden of Offerings: Kazuko, did you see all this in heaven? Seimei: We’re now enemies of the Minamoto clan. Kanae, what is your plan for the future? Maiden of Offerings: Though I’m a mere maiden, I’ll find a way to get revenge for Kazuko. Maiden of Offerings: Kazuko, wish me luck. Maiden of Offerings: Master Seimei, I’ll see you the next time our fates cross. Seimei: Farewell. I wish you the best of luck. 'The Final Preparation (Main)' Kohaku: Master Seimei. Seimei: I can feel Onikiri’s powerful will as well. Kusa: The demonic force is so strong here. And it’s suffocating me. Yuki Onna: We’ve already got this far. We just need to hold ourselves together a little longer. Kusa: Yuki Onna is not as cold as she looks now. Zashiki: After everything we’ve been through, I feel like we’re a family now. Yuki Onna: What are you talking about? Seimei: Thank you everyone for fighting with me all the way! Kohaku: Master Seimei... Seimei: We’re at the final stage of the journey. Let’s fight together for the last time. 'The Final Battle: Onikiri (Main)' Seimei: The origin of this nightmare realm. We finally meet. Onikiri: I trusted him... Kohaku: What’s he saying? Onikiri: But he lied to me!!! Hakuro: He doesn’t seem himself. Seimei: No, he’s not the real Onikiri. Hakuro: Do you mean to say... Seimei: Exactly, he’s the self formed form of Onikiri’s consciousness. Hakuro: But where’s the real one? Seimei: Still trapped, I’m afraid. He must be going through extreme pain in both body and soul. Seimei: But whoever this is, we have to defeat him. Yuki Onna: That’s right. It’s time to end this! Battle http://en.onmyojigame.com/yx/resource/Narration9.mp4''(Cutscene)''